Foreigner
by frances janvier
Summary: She's lost again. They're kind to her. But is there more than what meets the eye?
**I'm so sorry, this was incredibly rushed out and I don't write for Warriors very much anymore. Written for the CloudClan Weekly Challenge. Prompt:** Scribe a one-shot about a member of a somewhat-foreign clan coming across a group of kitties that do things quite a bit differently than this feline is accustomed to.

* * *

 _Foxdung, I'm lost again. What a wonderful way to start the day of another full moon and a gathering_.

Berryfeather didn't _mean_ to get lost all the time, even on familiar paths. It just kinda happened.

The feline warrior of RainClan had only intended to take an early morning stroll, just as the sun was rising. Nothing much, just a walk around the outskirts of the marshy territory to catch a better glimpse of the sunrise.

Somewhere along the way, she had taken one or two or three or most likely even more wrong turns, and somehow had gotten sidetracked to an unfamiliar mountainous area.

She most definitely didn't trust herself to try and walk all the way back to the clan camp herself, because that would just lead to even more complications and getting even more lost. So obviously, she made the very logical decision of continuing along the rocky terrain randomly without a clue as to where she was headed.

 _Woohoo, I'm having_ such _a ball trodding around here in the middle of nowhere. I wonder who's going to be on the search party this time?_ Berryfeather thought glumly. The chances of being found again now were depressingly slim.

Suddenly, a calico cat zoomed by her faster than the speed of sound.

"What even-" she started out, head spinning a bit. "Hey- hey you! My name's Berryfeather. Could you please tell me where the StarClan I am and how I can get back to RainClan territory, please?" Berryfeather rushed out quickly, attempting to speedwalk in the direction of the fast kitty. _Although, I suppose it's_ possible _this is a part of territory that RainClan claimed... Doubt it, though,_ she thought with a small shrug.

Immediately, the calico skidded to a halt. "Oh my Spirits of the Stars!" he shrieked out, doing a double-take. "Everybody! We've got a visitor!"

All at once, what must be several dozen she-cats and toms appeared from what seemed to be out of nowhere, and clustered around Berryfeather, ogling at her.

"Um, hi?-"

Several of the she-cats dragged her to the side a bit and at once began to gently pamper her, filing her nails against a rock and licking her fur the correct way. This most certainly was nothing like RainClan was. Oh no, these cats seemed to be entirely foreign to normal clan ways of living, or at least in their lifestyle and treatment of guests.

"Welcome to the Tribe of Shining Moons!" a brown tabby purred. "I'm the leader slash healer around here, but you can call me Jay," she said with a wink, leaning closer like she and Berryfeather were best friends.

"Er, thanks for treating me so kindly and stuff but I kinda have to go home-"

"No need to thank us!" Jay exclaimed, cutting Berryfeather off. "Now, I'll lead you to your cave. We prepared it specially just for you!"

Jay had already bounded off in the direction of the cave, and Berryfeather hesitated for a moment before choosing to follow. They _had_ been super kind to her, so she didn't have much of a choice except to return the favor and be courteous back. She could head back tomorrow.

They walked down a long long tunnel before arriving at a barrier of hanging lichen. Wordlessly, Jay pulled them aside to reveal a glamorous cave, complete with a deluxe ultra-soft feather nest.

Berryfeather took a moment to absorb it all in. "Th-thank you so much! You didn't have to do all of this for me, I'm just some random stranger! I cannot thank you enough!"

As she sunk into the comfy feather nest, she sighed happily, and forgetting all about still technically being lost, Berryfeather fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

With gleeful grins wiped away and mid-cackle evil smiles replacing them, the majority of the tribe swiped aside the lichen and stalked inside of Berryfeather's cave.

The cavern was eerily silent, and then Jay stepped forward. With a maniacal wild look on her face, in one swipe, she clawed out Berryfeather's throat.

"Oh, we certainly _do_ do things different around here. You foreigners just don't under _stand_ ~"


End file.
